


the book of you and I

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Tea as a love language, What else is new?, au where they are happy, he also has a Thing for vampires, martin likes crappy romance novels, martin pines - Freeform, no idea where this is going so tags will be updated as necessary!, not important just thought you should know, slight hurt/no comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: This is a place for my pretty short drabbles that don't need their own fic! I highly doubt it will be necessary, but warnings will be in individual chapters.#1-Jonmartin. Martin has always fallen in love quite fast.#2- Jonmartin domestic teasing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. too quick

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update this every few days, i normally have a little drabble done every once in a while. no overarching plot people, if that's what you're looking for i would HIGHLY recommend reading my other fic, "just a little cliche"  
> title is from the alec benjamin song, the book of you and i, which is absolutely fantastic just like the rest of his songs.  
> enjoy!  
> xxx

Martin has always been quick to fall in love. Too quick, he’s been told, for his own good. Those nameless, faceless voices were right. They always were. So he holds his feelings in, burns the candle close to his chest, and doesn’t say a word when the hot wax drips onto his fingers.

But this? Oh, this is something _new_. Something exciting. A cliff he would climb just to jump off, an adventure no matter the outcome. Sure, it might be _nice_ to be noticed, for once, to be appreciated for being himself rather than being helpful, but he can’t complain.

He is starting to become _very_ good at making tea.


	2. rainy days and the intimacy of teasing your boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic jonmartin make brain go brrrrr

“Martin? I’m home!”

The sound of the door slamming startled him from his seat on the couch, his notebook tumbling out of his lap. Jon walked into the room, shaking rainwater from his jacket sleeves.

“It started pouring on my way up the drive, can you believe it?” he asked, flopping onto the other side of the small couch.

Martin smiled, sitting up straight. “I can’t believe it, I mean, the _nerve_ of the _weather_ , am I right?” he teased.

Jon slid down onto the floor and glared half-heartedly up at him. “I’ll have you know the universe thinks I am a _very_ important person.”

“Uh-uh-uh Mr. Sims, I believe what you mean to say is you _were_ the _closest_ thing the world had to an important person.” Martin gently pulled him back up onto the couch, leaning across to kiss his cheek.

“Semantics,” he grumbled, leaning into the touch. “I did get a few things from the shop. You mentioned we were low on a few things, so I just decided to stop by.”

He smiled at the thoughtful gesture. “Thanks, love. Shall we go put the groceries away?”

Jon groaned. “We probably should, but I really don’t want to…”

Martin got to his feet. “Let’s just get it over with. I hear that documentary series you like is on tonight, we can watch after dinner if you want.”

“I thought you hated it,” he said, looking at him suspiciously.

“Well…” Martin drew out the word hesitantly, “I’m willing to give it a chance. You tried to read Twilight for me, I figure it’s only fair.”

Jon sank back into the cushions, kicking his shoes off. “I feel like I should receive more compensation for my efforts than that. Honestly, how do you like that tosh?”

“Don’t get all high-and-mighty on me! Twilight is a literary classic.” He rushed to defend the book series ( _his own mysterious thing for vampires?_ ) “You are just jealous that _you_ aren’t an immortally-good looking eternally young vampire.”

He looked at him with a glint in his eye. “Jealous? That I’m not some stalker who watches people sleep? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous, Martin…”

“Me? What?” His voice seems to have risen another octave. “You know, I seem to remember we have to put some groceries away.” Martin stepped over his discarded shoes and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. “Don’t want anything to spoil!” he called over his shoulder.

He could hear Jon laugh from the living room. “Alright, alright, I’m coming!” He got to his feet and grabbed Martin’s hand, pulling him down the hall. “It’s more fun if you slide, socks are perfect for this,” he said, tugging him to the kitchen.

“Whoa there, don’t fall!” Martin let him lead the way, slipping across the hardwood floors in their socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want them to be HAPPY and go SHOPPING TOGETHER and SOCK-SKATE IN THEIR HOUSE and be in LOVE is that so WRONG


End file.
